Tenshi no hikari
by Kyo-Shinya
Summary: Subaru, blessé, est recueilli par Seishirô. Alors qu'il guérit peu à peu, leurs sentiments s'affirment. Yaoi – OS


_Bien le bonjour ! _

_Voici une de mes premières fanfictions sur X1999, écrite en 2008. Le personnage de Seishirô est très probablement OOC (non, en fait, c'est certain ¬_¬') et je tiens à préciser que X1999 appartient à Clamp._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Le combat entre le chef du clan Sumaragi et le « Kamui » des 7 Anges faisait rage depuis plus d'un quart d'heure déjà, et le jeune Sumeragi était dans un état critique.

C'est alors que le « Kamui » des dragons de la Terre profita d'un instant d'inattention pour abattre son ennemi. En une seconde, il transperça l'épaule gauche du jeune homme qui s'effondra au sol en un hurlement de douleur. Le _kekkai_ se dissipa lentement, laissant aux habitants de la ville la vue du carnage qu'avait provoqué le combat. La nuit était sombre, le ciel était sans nuages ... Allongé sur le dos contre le sol dur du bâtiment, le chef du clan Sumeragi saignait à flot. Fûma s'accroupit face à sa victime.

– **A présent je vais exaucer ton souhait**, dit-il en se relevant. **Fais de beaux rêves, Subaru-kun ...**

Il partit dans un bruit sourd. Subaru restait allongé à terre et se vidait peu à peu de son sang, ne pouvant faire un seul geste. Il avait du mal à respirer.

– **Merde ... Il m'a transpercé le poumon**, murmura-t-il. **Hokuto ... Enfin je vais te revoir petite sœur ...**

Il sourit douloureusement et ferma les yeux en réprimant un gémissement de douleur. Il avait mal, très mal. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, que tout finisse. Son seul regret en cet instant fut de ne pas pouvoir poser une dernière fois son regard sur cette personne si chère à son cœur. Cette personne l'avait pourtant détruit en tuant sa sœur jumelle, Hokuto Sumeragi, mais son cœur s'en moquait. Le jeune Sumeragi avait voulu le haïr, le tuer, mais son cœur en avait décidé autrement.

Un gémissement de douleur se fit de nouveau entendre. Il sentit le froid l'entourer. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'aucun des Sept Sceaux ne vienne le sauver. Si quelqu'un devait l'empêcher de mourir, il voulait que ça soit la personne qu'il aimait. Son sang imprégnait ses vêtements noirs, ses pensées devenaient incohérentes ...

Dans la nuit sans lune, le Sakurazukamori atterrit sur le toit d'un grand immeuble. Il revenait de sa chasse et tout son être était encore imprégné de l'odeur du sang de sa victime. Son « Kamui » lui avait dit qu'une surprise l'attendait là où il se trouvait. Or le Sakurazukamori détestait les surprises. Il soupira et avança sur le toit. De quoi son « Kamui » avait-il bien pu parler ? C'est alors qu'il aperçut le jeune Sumeragi, étendu sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Il se précipita vers lui.

Subaru entendit vaguement des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient dans la direction.

– **Laissez-moi mourir tranquille**, pensa-t-il.

Il sentit alors deux bras forts le soulever. Subaru n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux, et il perdit connaissance ...

Seishirô serra le corps de son éternel ennemi contre lui et le recouvrit de son manteau. Il l'amena dans son appartement et posa le jeune homme sur le canapé du salon, après l'avoir en partie déshabillé. Il avait écarquillé les yeux devant la blessure du Sumeragi et avait couru à la salle de bain pour le soigner. En une demi-heure, le jeune Sceau était soigné, lavé et changé et il reposait sur le lit de l'assassin.

– **Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé te blesser ainsi**, murmura celui-ci. **Tu sais pourtant que tu es plus fort que lui ...**

Quand il reprit connaissance, Subaru ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il fut un instant aveuglé par une forte lumière, puis il découvrit un plafond blanc. Était-ce le paradis ?

– **Je suis mort, alors ?** souffla-t-il.

– **Subaru ! Enfin tu es réveillé !**

Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête. Seishirô le fixait, inquiet et soulagé à la fois. Subaru tenta de se redresser mais une violente douleur l'arrêta.

– **Tu devrais rester allongé. Par change, mon « Kamui » a évité ton cœur, mais ton poumon a été transpercé. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pus, mais ça mettra pas mal de temps à guérir**, lui dit l'assassin.

Seishirô se pencha vers lui et refit les bandages qui recouvraient son torse et son épaule. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, pensant que la mort avait réellement dû le prendre pour que le Sakurazukamori s'occupe ainsi de lui. Seishirô sembla deviner les pensées du blessé et sourit. Il posa sa main sur la blessure recouverte de bandes blanches et appuya légèrement. Le visage de Subaru se crispa de douleur.

– **Tu vois, tu n'es pas mort. Les morts ne sentent pas la douleur.**

Le jeune homme sourit faiblement.

Subaru étant figé au lit, Seishirô préparait et lui apportait à manger, en profitant pour le soigner et le changer chaque jour. En un peu plus de deux semaines, le jeune homme pouvait déjà se lever, mais il avait encore des difficultés à marcher sans douleurs.

– **Pourquoi as-tu laissé mon « Kamui » te blesser ?** demanda un soir Seishirô.

Le Sumeragi baissa la tête.

– **... J'en avais assez. Je pensais que mon existence n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour toi. Et puis, je voulais revoir Hokuto ...**

Le Sakurazukamori sourit. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et effleura sa joue de ses lèvres. Subaru resta surprit, alors que le dragon de la Terre partait à la cuisine. Il posa une main distraite sur sa joue et rougit. Il sourit.

– **Merci**, murmura-t-il simplement.

Lorsque l'assassin revint dans la chambre, un plateau-repas dans les mains, il trouva Subaru profondément endormit. Il posa le plateau sur une table basse et alla embrasser le jeune-homme sur le front.

– **Je t'aime**, souffla-t-il.

Il s'assit ensuite sur le canapé situé en face du lit qui lui servait de couche depuis que le blessé avait inintentionnellement prit possession de son lit. Il regarda un instant Subaru, gravant les formes de son visage endormit dans sa mémoire, comme chaque soirs depuis son arrivée chez lui.

Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais montré, bien qu'il l'ait toujours nié, Seishirô aimait le jeune Sumeragi depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas tué lorsqu'il était enfant. S'il n'avait pas été intéressé par lui, pourquoi aurait-il lancé ce stupide pari ? Et quand, alors qu'il venait de découvrir Hokuto morte, Subaru était retourné le voir, Seishirô avait menti. Il avait menti à Subaru en disant qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui, et il s'était menti à lui-même. Seulement il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il avait perdu. On raconte que rien ne peut tuer le Sakurazukamori ... Mais Seishirô savait, lui, qu'il existait un moyen. Seule la personne que le Sakurazukamori aimerait pourrait le tuer. Et il savait que Subaru ne lui était pas indifférent.

Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme ait son sang sur les mains, le sang d'un assassin. Connaissant le Sumeragi, Seishirô savait qu'il culpabiliserait et se laisserait sûrement mourir comme il avait bien faillit le faire suite à la mort d'Hokuto. Ce soir-là, assit devant le lit dans lequel reposait le blessé, il y pensait encore, à cette mort que devrait lui donner Subaru. Mais il l'aimait trop pour enfermer une fois de plus ses sentiments. En pensant à tout cela, il s'endormit sur le canapé ...

Subaru fut arraché de son cauchemar par une paire de lèvres douces qui capturèrent les siennes. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais Seishirô se redressa d'un coup, voyant qu'il avait réveillé son protégé.

– **Je ... Je pensais que tu dormais et ... excuses-moi**, bégaya-t-il.

Le Sceau se redressa en position assise et regarda par la fenêtre, un air perdu scotché au visage. Il faisait encore nuit, et la lune éclairait la pièce, elle-même éclairée par une simple petite lampe de chevet.

– **Il est quelle heure ?** demanda-t-il doucement.

– **... Neuf heures. Tu n'as dormis que deux heures, mais j'avais l'impression que tu faisais un cauchemar ... J'ai voulu te réveiller, mais tu ne répondais pas à mes appels ...**

Le jeune homme sourit. Il prit le visage de son aîné entre ses mains et l'approcha du sien. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue, les caressant sensuellement, faisant passer tout ses sentiments. Quand il relâcha son visage, Seishirô le fixait, très surprit.

– **Subaru ...**

– **Chut**, coupa le jeune Sumeragi.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa de nouveau, tout en glissant ses mains sous la chemise blanche du Sakurazukamori qui frissonna.

Savoir Subaru si près de lui ne pouvait pas lui déplaire, mais Seishirô devait se retenir. Le dragon du Ciel glissait ses mains dans le dos de l'homme borgne, l'embrassant avec plus de ferveur, lui demandant implicitement des caresses. Il descendit plus bas ses mains et commença à les glisser dans le pantalon de l'assassin, quand celui-ci l'arrêta.

– **Subaru, non !** s'exclama Seishirô en retirant les mains baladeuses du jeune homme.

Subaru le dévisagea un instant, ahuri.

– **Mais je ... Je pensais que ...**

– **Subaru ...**

– **Tu as dis que tu m'aimais ! Alors pourquoi ?**

Les yeux du chef de famille se remplissaient de larmes retenues. Seishirô baissa honteusement la tête et se leva, s'éloignant du corps du jeune homme.

– **Je ne veux pas, Subaru ... Je ne veux pas te salir ...**

– **Quoi ? **s'énerva le Sceau. **Je ne comprends pas ! Comment pourrais-tu me salir ?**

– **J'ai tué ta sœur Subaru ! Et j'ai faillis te tuer à plusieurs reprises ! Je ne veux pas salir ton âme comme j'ai salis ton corps !**

Subaru se leva d'un bond, se plantant devant l'homme à l'œil manquant.

– **Je m'en fiche ! **hurla-t-il il. **Quand j'ai faillis mourir de la main de Fûma, je disais que je voulais la revoir, mais c'est parce que tu ne faisais pas attention à moi ! Faut-il tout t'expliquer, Seishirô ? Si encore tu m'avais haït, si encore ça t'avait amusé de jouer avec moi durant toutes ces années, je n'en aurais rien fais. Mais je semblais être sans importance, pour toi ! Une simple proie sans aucun intérêt ! **

Il déglutit et reprit :

– **Mais tu es venu et tu m'as soigné, tu m'as montré que tu tenais à moi, que j'avais encore une chance ! Et hier soir ... ! Tu as dis que tu m'aimais, Seishirô, tu l'as dis ! Hokuto est morte désormais, et moi je suis toujours là ! Si tu ne voulais pas que ce genre de chose arrive, il ne fallait pas me donner de faux espoirs, il ne fallait pas me permettre de m'accrocher à toi !**

Il fondit en larmes.

L'assassin ne savait plus que faire. Il aimait Subaru et s'il ne réagissait pas, il le perdrait. Il sourit alors, redressa d'un doigt la tête du jeune chef de clan et l'embrassa tendrement. Subaru sourit dans son baisé, et entraîna son aîné sur le lit. L'homme se mit à califourchon sur les hanches du plus jeune sans quitter ses lèvres.

L'exorciste était aux anges. Enfin il le reconnaissait. Enfin il allait lui donner ce qu'il avait toujours espéré, secrètement, pendant toutes ces années ... Son amour.

– **Sei-chan**, murmura-t-il avant de laisser échapper un gémissement.

####

Quand ils se réveillèrent, Subaru et Seishirô étaient nus, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. L'aîné sourit, embrassa tendrement le jeune homme et se leva.

– **Tu m'as comblé cette nuit, Subaru**, sourit-il malicieusement.

Le jeune Sumeragi rit doucement et l'attira une nouvelle fois à lui.

– **Attends d'être à ce soir et tu verras**, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Souriant de plus belles, Seishirô déposa un léger baisé sur la peau pâle du cou de son aimé.

– **Pourquoi attendre ce soir ?**

Et leurs corps repartirent dans une danse amoureuse …

* * *

→ _Une petite review ?_

_Merci et à bientôt._


End file.
